Macross F: Pilot and Song
by Paladin of Freedom
Summary: A Valkyrie pilot faces off against the Vajra to protect a blue haired songstress on the Macross 27 Colony Fleet. Short fic based on a Macross Frontier forum RPG experiences with my GF using original characters. Rewritten as fanfic for a forum challenge.


**_City-27_**

**_Macross-27 Colony Fleet_**

**_October 15, 2059AD_**

"Messiah Zero-Seven-Five to Tower. Captain Souichirou Minamoto – callsign Wolf calling in. Permission to taxi to the runway for STOL take-off."

The control tower to the base's small airfield replied a moment later. _"Roger that Zero-Seven-Five. You are cleared to roll out to runway one. Sky is clear for STOL take-off."_

"Thank you Tower – Zero-Seven-Five out." Souichirou looked forward and saw the hanger's massive doors slide open, clearing more than enough space for his new blue and silver VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie Variable Fighter to roll out. Easing the throttle forward, Souichirou released the wheel brakes and slowly drove the fighter out of the hanger, turning left and positioning himself at the end of runway one. He locked the brakes once more and brought the power to engines up all the way.

He cleared his thoughts and concentrated on the task ahead. He checked the fighter's engines – they were now running at 110% military power. He played with the control surfaces to check their responsiveness, and heated up the fighter's vernier thrusters for later use. Satisfied that all was in readiness, he called the control tower once more for permission to launch.

To signal was given a second later, and Souichirou released the brakes, and the fighter started rolling down the running, building up incredible speed. After five seconds, Souichirou pulled down on the G-lever, and the fighter began its mechamorphosis to the hybrid Gerwalk mode, using vernier thrusters to lift the fighter off the runway to clear it by two meters. As soon as the legs of the Gerwalk was about to touch the ground, Souichirou slammed down on the thruster pedals, firing the afterburner and making the Gerwalk climb to two hundred feet in three seconds. Ignoring the G-forces attacking his body, Souichirou pulled on the F lever next, returning the Messiah to its fighter mode.

Holding the advanced variable fighter to a speed below the sound barrier as to avoid making sonic booms inside City-27's dome, he headed up the domed sky, which was darkening in a simulated late afternoon. Souichirou banked hard and found himself above the command bunker.

A frantic message on the tacnet took Souichirou's attention.

"_We are under attack! Six Vajra and has broken inside City-27. Repeat: six Vajra has …….AARRGHH!!!"_ Platinum One's voice was cut off, and Souichirou saw the fiery wreckage of the squadron commander's VF-25S Messiah fall from the sky.

_We've lost First Flight!_ Souichirou looked at the situation and understood its dire straits. _We're on our own._ Five small Vajra and one large one dove thru the dome, which was damaged and leaking air out to the vacuum of space. Two were headed to where the eastern park area was, while two were heading to the CDF base and the command bunker. Another two were heading for the junction point between the City Module and Battle Carrier 27.

Souichirou studied the tactical situation quickly. _We have to drive them away from the ships' junction and garrison. _He swung his Messiah Gerwalk forward, pulling down the B-lever, and the Messiah mechamorphed into the nearly fifty-foot techno-knight it is. The Howard GU-17A Gunpod slid out from its hardpoint on the right arm down to the right hand, and Souichirou raised it behind the left arm shield.

The hatches of the leg mounted missile launchers opened, and Souichirou maneuvered the fighter laterally to the left, tracking the two Vajra angling for the base with the computer crosshairs on his HUD. And with a rage he hadn't felt since in his lifetime, Souichirou felt his blood boil with the anticipation of battle. And with his growing battle rage, he opened his Messiah's PA system, and announced his presence to his enemies and everyone in the battlefield to hear.

"I am the Wolf. No tame dogs shall pass me. Your hunt ends here. Come and die."

Souichirou began his charge, centering his attention on one of the two Vajras heading for where she was. The Battroid-configured Messiah brought up its massive gunpod, which roared in anger as it spit out a deadly stream of depleted-uranium slugs at its target.

The first burst missed, but the second and third streams tore right into the Vajra. High-maneuverability missiles flew out of the Messiah's leg launchers, of which eight scored hits, destroying the alien mecha. The other Vajra fought back, firing ten missiles aimed for Souichirou, but the Messiah pilot cut the volley down with a burst from the mecha's head lasers.

Souichirou flew nearer to the bunker, and saw the wreckage of a Civilian Defense Force Destroid as it settled in a smoking heap beside the complex, catching a glimpse of movement in the bunker's rooftop. His eyes bulged as she saw the blue haired songstress Celestine Winters stand near the edge of the roof, with a weird, gleeful look in her eyes.

And Souichirou heard Celestine's song.

_Kyuun kyuun, kyuun kyuun!  
Watashi no kare wa pailotto!_

"What do you think you're doing just standing out there? Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

_Kirari hikatte kyuukouka  
Gotto fukashite kyuujyoushou  
Nagaku ookiku hikoukigumo de  
Ookina haato ga kasanete futatsu  
Aoi aozora labusain_

Souichirou couldn't wait for her to stop her singing, as another pair of Vajras appeared on the scene. He launched the Messiah with a thruster-assisted jump, to take position in front of the bunker, keeping himself between it and the enemy. He haloed the two Vajras on his sights, and brought up his shield to cover the woman on the roof from the approaching threat.

_I love you, you love me?  
Dakedo karettara watashi yori  
Jibun no hikouki ni onetsu nano_

What is it with that woman? Why is she always getting me into trouble? And what's making _me_ always save her?

"It's because I've fallen in love with her, _that's_ why," Souichirou answered his own thoughts, as he loosed a volley of a dozen missiles at the incoming Vajra.

_Kyuun kyuun, kyuun kyuun!  
Watashi no kare wa pailotto!_


End file.
